Tale As Old as Time
by OliviaSalvatore
Summary: A long time ago there were two doppelgangers secretly in love with each other. Silas and Amara. Right? Wrong. Many forget to include Silas' older brother, Krateros. He was also in love with Amara. Creating the doppelganger curse. Love tied for all eternity
1. Chapter One

A long time ago, there were two brothers, as close as any two brothers can be. Their names were Silas and Krateros. They fought, trained, practiced their magic, and lived together. Until one day a girl came and changed everything. The girl that came between the two brothers. Her name was Amara.

One day, the brothers were practicing their sword fighting skills, wishing to be able to rely on swords as well as their own magic. For who knew if there would come a day when they needed to fight without the use of magic.

Suddenly, two women approached in their direction.

"Who are they, brother?" Krateros asked Silas, intrigued at the sight of the newcomers

"I don't know, Krateros. I shall find out" Silas approached the young women.

Krateros followed with a grin, loving the idea of meeting new people. Especially exquisite beauties like these women. Even though one was mostly covered up, he could tell she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hello. I am Silas, second son of Euphorion." Silas smiled at the two of them.

"And I am Krateros, first son of Euphorion" Krateros added, proud.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Qetsiyah, daughter of Xanthos. This is my handmaiden, Amara." Qetsiyah said to them.

Amara gave them a shy smile, nervous to speak at first.

"It's an honor to meet you both." Krateros said honestly.

"My brother is right. I look forward to getting to know you, if that's alright" Silas said.

"We shall see," Qetsiyah said with a small smile. "Perhaps you will be lucky, Silas, son of Euphorion. We should continue towards our Sleeping chambers. It has been a rather long journey for us both. Goodnight, Silas and Krateros"

"Goodnight Qetsiyah" the brother's said in unison.

"Come, Amara. We must go" Qetsiyah said, and the two left

 ** _((A/N: Comments are greatly appreciated. Please and thank you))_**


	2. Chapter Two

Over the course of the next few weeks, the quiet woman was stuck in the minds of both of the brothers. They were filled with curiosity, wondering what the young handmaiden was like. Both men were drawn to the mysterious Amara. Of course, this was their secret. What would happen if people knew the talented warlocks were both lured to Amara like young men were lured to the sirens in the tales of mythology. What would people think?

This caused the younger brother, Silas, to hide his true intentions and attraction, and approached Qetsiyah instead.

"Hello again, Qetsiyah," Silas greeted warmly with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Silas," Qetsiyah said.

"I hope I did not interrupt anything."

She smiled. "I was only heading to the merchants to gather food for supper tonight."

"I shall accompany," Silas said

"Very well," Qetsiyah nodded, and they started to walk towards the market.

"I must admit, I expected your handmaiden to do this sort of thing."

"This sort of thing?" Qetsiyah raised an eyebrow in amusement and confusion

"Gathering food for supper, I mean," Silas said, his cheeks heating up slightly in embarrassment.

"I trust Amara and care for her dearly, but she cannot always tell the difference between

Silas let out a soft laugh. "Not everyone can be knowledgeable about all sorts of plants and herbs that are the ingredients in meals and elixirs"

"Elixirs?" Qetsiyah said, interested.

"Indeed. I am a warlock and so is my brother, Krateros."

"And I am a witch," Qetsiyah said with a smile. "Do you practice developing your magical abilities frequently?"

"Everyday it feels like. On certain occasions, we don't seem to have an opportunity. How unfortunate that is. But we must also practice the common art of sword fighting in case it becomes a necessity. We wouldn't wish to end up slaughter in battle because of a simple flaw such as that. So we train together."

"You speak of your brother so fondly. If I understand correctly, you are close to him?"

"Closer than close" Silas corrected. "I couldn't imagine life without him. With father on constant journeys and mother's illness, we are all each other has."

"Surely there must be some type of elixir that could heal your mother?" Qetsiyah suggested.

"Unless you know of a form of potion that I nor my brother are aware of, then no. There seems to be no cure" Silas lowered his head for a moment in sadness

"I am truly sorry, Silas. I wish I could help. Perhaps I could look into it?"

Silas gave a slight nod. "Thank you, Qetsiyah"

They arrived at the market, and Qetsiyah gathered what she needed. "Amara, dear; I require your assistance"

Amara rushed over and helped with the vegetables needed for supper. Qetsiyah walked away, and Amara tried holding everything, keeping her head down as usual. Suddenly, an onion fell from Amara's hold, and she tried to bend down to get it. Silas bent down and picked it up. He placed it on top of the others.

"Thank you" Amara looked at him, her hood moving a little bit, revealing more of her face.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Silas said, aloud.

Amara's cheeks reddened at the compliment. "I should get back. Madam Qetsiyah is waiting."

Before Silas could say another word; Amara hurried towards her home, carrying everything. Silas watched curiously. Who was this beautiful handmaiden? He didn't mean her name, of course, but instead of her personality. What did she enjoy doing? Did she like to go for walks and enjoy fresh air?

Silas returned home and looked over at his brother, who was flipping through an old book. Krateros enjoyed reading as well as fighting. Silas never understood how he could enjoy two things so opposite of each other.

"Did you enjoy your stroll with Qetsiyah?" Krateros asked, not glancing up from the pages.

"How are you informed of that, brother?" Silas asked, startled.

"It is not as though you both journeyed through the woods after dark. I went outside for a moment and observed you walking with her towards the market." Krateros finally looked up.

Silas gave a slight nod. "She is good company."

"Excellent" Krateros grinned and shut his book. He stood up. "I challenge you to a spare, Silas."

Silas let out a short laugh. "Then let's go, brother."

Krateros grinned and grabbed his sword. Silas grabbed his own. The two brothers went outside and began to spare. The longer the two swords changed against each other, the more people walked by and gathered to see the fight. Soon, they had a decent audience until Krateros knocked his brother into the grass and held the sword to his throat.

Krateros laughed and moved his sword away before helping his little brother up. The crowd moved back to what they were previously doing. Except for one. Amara. She clapped

"Impressive" Amara said. "Very impressive. You both are quiet talented. Though I have seen swordsmen more skilled than either of you"

"I'll take that as a challenge. One day, I will be better than those swordsmen" Krateros said.

Amara couldn't stop the giggle that passed her lips. "I guess we shall wait and see for ourselves"

Silas smiled, hearing Amara's giggle. It made him feel warm inside. Krateros was intrigued by Amara and loved the sound of her laugh. Krateros was not sure what it was about her, but he intended to find out


End file.
